Confessions of a Teenage lesbian
by SlayerKid123
Summary: Naomi is the only one who remembers about her previous life and how Seiko dies. Everyone has now reincarnated and this time Naomi wants to confess her feelings to Seiko. But there's one problem, Seiko is no where to be found. Until one day a new student walkes into the classroom. Rated T because it's girl x girl love. Just playing it safe.


_**Hey you guys, I just felt like making a one chapter only, one-shot, yuri fanfic. of Seiko and Naomi. If you played Corpse Party: Book of Shadows It obviously shows Seiko's affections for her best friend, Naomi. Also I came up with this cuz I haven't done any fanfictions lately. Besides editing my other fanfic, About a week before the battle. I hope you enjoy it! (And like reading cuz there's a lot of text) Just letting you know this is more of a fluff yuri fanfic. I didn't have enough characters in the description box to let you know, sorry about that.**_

_**Note: Hope you don't mind that I put some background to these characters! **_

It was somewhere in the middle of the second term in Kisaragi Academy, Naomi Nakashima was walking to school with Satoshi Mochida. Naomi remembered about her past life and all the horror she and her friends went through when they were in a possest school, Heavenly Host Elementary school. And worse of all the death of her best friend, Seiko.

Satoshi looked back at Naomi, "Hey Naomi were you even listening to me? Hey Naomi!"

Naomi came back to reality and responded to Satoshi, "Oh sorry about that, I just have a lot of stuff that was going around in my mind." "Oh and what were you thinking about then?" the boy asked.

"I had that dream of that girl again."

"Again?! You know it's kind of weird of you to dream about person you haven't met and most likely isn't real."

"Yeah I know but it feels so real and familiar." Naomi protested.

Satoshi shrugged, "Whatever."

_In this life everybody was here somehow, even in different bloodlines if they were related in their past life. But there were no traces of Seiko existing, probably Seiko never made it in our new incarnated life,_ Naomi thought. This made Naomi sad, she even sometimes has the thought of never seeing her old best friend.

Satoshi noticed Naomi, "What's wrong Naomi, you seem kind of sad about something."

"Oh. I was?" She gave a shy smile, "Sorry about that, it's nothing."

"If you say so. I guess." Satoshi said, still unsure about it.

* * *

_**The two students are now at the school campus**_

"Good morning you guys!" Said a familiar voice while waving at them.

"Oh good morning class prez." Satoshi replied. It was Ayumi Shinozaki that called out to them. In this life her attitude is slightly more carefree than her semi serious personality in her past life. Next to her was her boyfriend, Yoshiki Kishinuma, who was holding hands with her.

In this life Yoshiki had the courage to confess his feelings to Ayumi but fell in love with her differently than his previous life. They were childhood friends when one day Yoshiki got into a fight in an alley and Yoshiki got really injured, Ayumi was walking around shopping when she found her friend lying on the cold concrete floor, she brought him to her home and nursed him back to health.

Since that day Yoshiki fell in love with Ayumi. And it turned out the love was mutual when Yoshiki confessed to her.

"You don't have to be formal, just call me Ayumi."

"Alright, it just feels weird not calling you class prez." Satoshi said.

_Heh, even in this life we still like to call Ayumi class prez_. Naomi thought.

The bell rang, letting everyone know class will be starting.

"Sent you in class." Ayumi said.

"Huh? You going somewhere?" Naomi asked.

"Just class prez. business I'll be at homeroom a little later, see ya! C'mon Yoshiki." Ayumi pulling him the opposite direction from the other two students.

Yoshiki kept his cool, "Yeah yeah I'm coming."

"They were always cute together." Naomi told to Satoshi.

"They're an odd pair, but yeah I guess." Satoshi added.

* * *

_**At the classroom**_

"Good morning class." Yui Shishido, the teacher, said to her students.

"Good morning Mrs. Shishido." Replied all the students.

In this life she teaches mathematics (math) and of course is Naomi, Satoshi, Ayumi, and Yoshiki's homeroom teacher.

_**In my opinion Yui looks like a math teacher to me. And I hope I don't mess up on my facts about Japanese schools, my apologies if I do! I live in America so just going on what I know. And again, sorry if I get my facts wrong. **_

She also is married to a doctor who specializes in medicine. Even though she's married, she prefers to be address as . And they have a cat named, Monet and a dog who is younger than the cat, Carmen. But she has not yet had children. She has the same personally as her life before this one.

Ayumi and Yoshiki walked in, "I'm sorry Sensei that Yoshiki and I were late, there was last minute class rep. business to take care of. And Yoshiki was with me to accompany me." Ayumi explained to the teacher.

"That's alright and I was recently informed about it. So don't worry, I won't mark you down as tardy." Replied the teacher.

_What the hell?! That was fast, just a little earlier and they would've been here on time._ Satoshi said in his head.

Everyone was aware of Ayumi and Yoshiki's relationship, even the teacher and they knew if Ayumi had class rep. business to attend to, Yoshiki would accompany her. They would always be with each other, except when he was hanging out with his guy friends.

The couple went to their seats and by coincidence they sit across from each other." Now class we have a new student, be nice to 'em and if they need help finding there way around help them. Understood class?"

"Yes Sensei." Promised the whole class.

Mrs. Shishido looked at the door and told the student, waiting on the other side of the door and smiled at the new student. "Don't be shy come in and meet your new class."

The new student walked in, Naomi was in shocked when she saw the student walking in.

_No-No way it's-!_ Naomi thought to herself but was interrupted.

The student wrote her name on the broad and made a friendly smile to the class, "Hello my name is Seiko Shinohara and I hope I get along with all of you."

_Oh my god! It's her Seiko! I thought I would never see her again!_ Naomi thought to herself.

"Seiko you can sit next to Naomi, Naomi may you please raise your hand so that Seiko knows where you are."

"Y-Yes Mrs. Shishido" Naomi said as she raised her hand letting Seiko know where she was.

Seiko looked over at Naomi and smiled at her. She walked up to her assigned desk. Naomi turned to Seiko, "As of what you heard from Sensei I'm Naomi Nakashima I'm pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, also you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Seiko said. Naomi blushed at Seiko's compliment. "T-thank you I guess." Naomi reluctantly said and turned away from the brunette. And looked the other way.

* * *

_**After class **_

"So let me get this straight, you and I are in all of the same classes. That's cool!" Seiko said. "That's a little strange to me! You even have the same extra class as me, how did you even get into student council?!"

"Hehe, well my dad pulled a few strings and I was apart of student council at my old school so..."

"What do you mean your dad pulled a few strings Seiko?"

"My family is pretty much rich but we just live a normal life, also my dad paid the principal to let me be in student council. And if the principal agreed in letting me in student council, my parents would fund any school event we would have."

"What?! Wait? You're rich?!" Naomi it caused a few students to look at her. Seiko covered Naomi's mouth and said, "Quiet I don't want anyone to know about this. I live the same life as you do, just have a lot of money that's all."

Naomi put Seiko's hand down, "Sorry about that, that's big to say to someone you just met."

"I know it is but I trust you will keep this a secret. I can tell just by looking at your pretty face." Seiko said and slightly blushed at Naomi.

Naomi shyly smiled, "You're weird you know that."

The brunette grinned, "Yeah I get that a lot."

_Maybe I do like Naomi, she's kind and beautiful. Does she even have a boyfriend yet? If not then maybe I should make my move before anyone else does._ Seiko thought to herself.

Over at the other side of the classroom Ayumi and Satoshi saw Naomi and Seiko having their conversation. "Those two got along fast, don't ya think?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah they have, as if they knew each other their whole lives." Satoshi said.

Ayumi smiled, "Yeah, I was thinking the same here."

"Who knows maybe their bond will get stronger And they'll become close." Ayumi added.

* * *

_**Lunch **_

"So what are you having for lunch Seiko?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Oh Naomi, it's nothing special, just some leftover lasagna and a water bottle."

"Sorry just expected you to eat something fancy-like."

"Thats alright, so what are you havin'? For lunch that is." The brunette asked.

"Oh um just a sandwich."

"What kind?"

"Turkey."

The brunette raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Ooo turkey~ that's my favorite."

"Really you like turkey sandwiches?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Yep. Yep I do!"

"Hehe for being new to the school you found your way around easily."

"All thanks to you. Since we have the same classes and all."

"So that boy, Satoshi. Is he your boyfriend or just a friend?" Seiko said out of no where.

"What?! We're just best friends that's all, that was out of no where why do you ask? You interested in him or something?" Naomi asked feeling flustered and blushing.

"Na just wondering. You two just seem close that's all."

Naomi looked away and mumbled,"Besides I like someone else."

Seiko's eyes grew into curiosity, "Really who? I promise I won't tell!"

_N-No I couldn't tell Seiko I liked her! What if she thinks I'm weird and won't talk to me again? _Naomi thought.

Naomi shook her head no, "Oh I see too personal. Well you can tell me when you can, don't want to force it out of you."

"Hey why don't you come visit my place on Saturday, heck let's have a sleepover at my place!" Seiko blurted out.

"Really?"

"Sure why not, we're like best friends already and it's an opportunity to get to know each other better!"

Naomi agreed, "Okay then, sure!"

Seiko got up from her seat and told Naomi,"Hey I'll be back just got to take care of my lady business."

_**Apparently there in a classroom eating their lunch. Why can't we do that here in America?! Just sayin'. **_

_Why? Why couldn't I tell her how I felt? No. I'll have to wait a bit longer for her to KNOW me better. _Naomi thought in her head.

* * *

_**After school **_

"See ya later, come on let's go Satoshi." Naomi waved goodbye to Sakutaro and Mayu. In this life they're both siblings, siblings that stick together that's for sure.

"I have to hurry home. Sorry I can't hang out with you babe, last minute raincheck." Ayumi said in a hurry.

"How come? " her boyfriend asked.

"I have to take care of my little sister Sachiko, my mom was called in from her job and no one else has time to take care of her."

"That's alright you have to take care of your little sister. I understand siblings should come first." Yoshiki said.

"Also make sure she doesn't watch too much horror movies, she'll become sycophantic if she does. And someone her age, a 7 year old shouldn't be late up at night watching those kind of stuff." Yoshiki added.

"Kay got it, and I like it when you get protective." Ayumi said.

Yoshiki blushed, "Just go already you have to babysit Sachiko!"

"Oh yeah right see ya all later!"

"Bye class prez." Seiko said.

* * *

_**Walking home **_

"So Seiko where do you live? It feels like we're going to my house together."

"Oh I live right there!" Seiko pointed to the house across from her.

_What?! She lives a block from me! Is this a sign to make a move or just a cuidinsidense? _Naomi said in her head.

"Well I'm here so we ya tomorrow Naomi." Seiko waved.

"Yeah see us tomorrow."

* * *

_**Saturday **_

Naomi walked up to Seiko's front door and knocked. _Why am I nervous? It's just a sleepover. _

Then someone opened the door Naomi assumes is Seko's mother. Their features looked similar.

"You must be Seko's friend. She was right, you're a beautiful young lady."

Naomi thanked the lady, "Thank you Mrs. Shinohara."

"Oh where are my manners, please come in Seiko was talking on and on about you." Mrs. Shinohara added.

Naomi slightly blushed, "She has?"

"Oh yes she told me-"

Mrs. Shinohara was interrupted.

Seiko saw Naomi, "Oh Naomi you're here. Come on let's go inside my room." Seiko held Naomi's hand.

"Oh okay. Nice meeting you Mrs. Shinohara."

"Same here young maiden."

The two teens went inside of Seiko's room. For the past few hours they watched romance movies like Twilight and Titanic. They also talked about school and they really did get to know each other. At first Naomi thought that Seiko would probably have rich people problems but it turns out they were both alike.

She was also a great older sister from what Naomi learned. Sometimes her brothers or sisters would come into her room to ask for help. Seiko was a motherly figure to her brothers and sisters and Naomi liked that about her.

"Hey remember when you said you had a crush on someone a few days ago?" Seiko said.

"Oh yeah I did." Naomi replied.

Seiko blushed, "Well can you tell me now who it is?"

Naomi was surprised at what Seiko brought back up. _No, I can do this, just get it over with. Don't back out like last time! _

"I-I like. I-I like. IlikeyouSeikoIreallydo!"

Seiko looked confused at what the raven haired girl said. "I think I understand what you said."

Seiko brought up Naomi's face and slowly brought Naomi's face to her's.

Seiko gave Naomi a kiss on the lips. Naomi flinched for a moment until she felt the warmth of Seiko's lips pressed up against her soft ones. Seiko pulled away from the kiss, "S-sorry you just looked so cute and you confessed to me, I couldn't help it."

Naomi grabbed the other girl's hand, "Actually I-I liked it. And y-yes I love you Seiko. I always had. C-can we do that again, please."

Seiko gave Naomi a warm smile and wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist, "Sure we can I'll kiss you as many times as you want me to." As of that Seiko gave Naomi another kiss on her soft and warm lips.

Naomi then wrapped her arms around Seiko's neck and embraced their kiss. _So this is what kissing feels like, Seiko's a good kisser. How did she learn how to kiss like that? No matter I love Seiko and she loves me back. I finally reunite with her and now we're lovers._

They embraced and soon needed to stop due to lack of air. Naomi and Seiko were now blushing in front of each other. "I love you Naomi, ever since I laid eyes on your beautiful face and body."

Naomi buried her face in Seiko's chest, "I love you too Seiko."

_I finally get to be with you Seiko and now I get to do the things I wanted to do with you as lovers._

_**0o0o0o0**_

_**And that's that. This is my first time typing yuri, yeah I know it was a light yuri but I hope some of you liked it. And sorry if it was too long. Also thanks for the reviews on my last fanfic on yaoi. Here's the link to my Levi x Eren yaoi fanfic. if you're interested in reading it.**_

_** s/10830948/1/Childhood-Transformation**_

_**And don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow. And read you guys then. **_


End file.
